conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Z-Day Events 2011
Ending Are the humans supposed to win or the zombies? -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 19:46, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Humans will win only after most the planet is void of life. With no more humans to eat, as most survivors will no longer be reachable by the hordes, the zombies will have died of their hunger for fresh flesh in addition to nations' individual methods for exterminating zombies. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 19:51, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Does closing my borders help keep dem out or am I infected? (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 19:59, July 17, 2011 (UTC) You are ground zero for infection. You should be just as bad as Everett if not worse. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 20:06, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Kay i'll be worse. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 20:18, July 17, 2011 (UTC) To get an idea on the scale of the disaster I have planned for Everett, all states except Hawaii will be infected with hordes of zombies. Hawaii will have managed to contain infection and being an archipelago of islands, ensured its inability to become infected. Other events to follow. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 20:30, July 17, 2011 (UTC) k this is getting out of control. I can't play in an apocalyptic game where I am seemingly the only person losing anything. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 20:10, July 24, 2011 (UTC) We lost so many people, and access to most of our satellites. Power is also scattered, both human and electric. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 20:50, July 24, 2011 (UTC) You took back two cities with millions of infected. That just isn't right. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 21:40, July 24, 2011 (UTC) The entire cities were not totally infected. About half of the populations were infected. We didn't just use droids and humans, we also used aircraft, tanks, APCs, IFVs, Helicopters etc. I don't think the infected are strong enough to beat all of those even if there are alot of them. We also had access to like three SDN Satellites. Laser beats tooth, strategy beats mindless, etc. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 00:54, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Regardless, I don't think I'll be able to play if we're taking cities back. It goes against everything zombie popular culture has created thus far. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 13:08, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Like you said before. That is entertainment, and we are playing as if it is real life are we not? My soldiers are not all pretty young women who dont know whats behind the door. :| (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 16:32, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Communication I know we all like being awesome, but at some point countries need the lose communication with each other, and an "every man (country) for himself" situation needs to start taking place to successfully portray a zombie apocalypse. We also need to decide on Europe, Africa, and Asia's fate. I guess we discuss them here or on the original Z-Day article. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 13:04, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Well we still have satellites and power, water, phone lines, should continue running for a while before they fail due to lack of upkeep. Satellites, radio waves and military power sources should allow communications. Most governments are no longer in their usual locations for receiving calls though. I can have my phone lines at the Presidential Manor and the Pentastar rerouted to the EVS Independence through satellites. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 13:11, July 18, 2011 (UTC) South America still has a few working phone lines and most satellites we have lost connection to. There is still power in Chile, and the Southern Part of Argentina, but that is the only power. We also have made some advances to take back Montevideo for all of its nice things. What I really need though is Georgetown. All of my really awesome stuff is gone without Georgetown. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 20:49, July 24, 2011 (UTC)